


Snow Day

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Cooking, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, M/M, Multi, Snow, Snow Day, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Master Attendant promises Foie Gras that the next time it snows enough that they will make a snowman together.
Relationships: Master Attendant & Foie Gras (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Snow Day

Master Attendant never forgot that one, quiet time when Foie Gras asked to make a snowman with them. Even though it was spring then and many months until the next snow, they promised to make a snowman with her as soon as there was a proper snowfall. They never forgot that promise, no, they kept it tucked away in their mind, waiting until winter came again and brought with it enough snow to make a hundred snowmen if that's what Foie Gras wanted.

And when winter came slowly that year, Master Attendant just couldn’t want for it to properly snow. It was sure cold enough to, but hardly more than a thin layer of snow covered the ground, definitely not enough to make even a windowsill snowman. That was until the very last day of December.

On the final and 31st morning of December, Master Attendant woke up early to open the kitchens and to get things started for the day. But as they were entering the kitchens they caught a glimpse of the outside through the big, swinging metal doors that separated the kitchen from the restaurant. And what they saw made them stop dead in their tracks.  _ Snow. Snow!  _ Real and proper snow that came up nearly two whole feet with the front door. They quickly pushed passed the kitchen doors and ran into the front of the restaurant. The snow was thick and shiny looking in the early morning sun, it covered as far as Attendant could see.

With so much snow there was really only one option for Attendant, they closed restaurant to have a snow day. In their whole time of owning their restaurant they had never once had one before and they were more than excited to have one now.

Despite Attendant's eagerness to have a snow day, it was still early and none of their food souls had yet awakened, not even Pudding who was always the first one of them up. With nothing better to do and too much time on their hands, Master Attendant set back into the kitchen to start making breakfast for themselves and their food souls. Even though Master Attendant knew that food souls didn't require food, they loved cooking for them and giving then their favourite dishes when they could. It made them and their food souls happy.

As they opened the restaurant's large fridge, Master Attendant was thankful that they had recently gone shopping and went through a spree of sending a few of their teams out on explorations for ingredients. The giant, walk in fridge was full and for that, Attendant gave a sigh of relief. Because besides the unbridled joy that came with a snow day, there was also the worry if one would have enough food to last them until the snow melted enough to go to the store again. Attendant walked inside the cold fridge and shivered; their breath ghosted out in front of them and they hurried to the shelf holding many tubes of instant cinnamon roll dough and grabbed an armfuls worth of them before dashing out of the fridge into the warm kitchen.

They gathered a few more ingredients including brown sugar, cinnamon, and butter. Then they went to work preparing a giant batch of monkey bread for breakfast.

The first batch of monkey bread wasn't even in the oven for ten minutes when both Pancake and Napoleon Cake came into the kitchen looking hungry. Pancake had a blue blanket around his shoulders that trailed behind him on the floor and Napoleon Cake was rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"What'cha cookin' boss?" Pancake asked, looking over Master Attendant's shoulders at the oven. "Whatever it is smells realllly good."

"Ooh, it must be a sweet!" Napoleon Cake grinned, stepping around Pancake and Master Attendant to look at the large set of double ovens. There was a little light on in either of them and he squinted to see in the topmost one, "Is it cinnamon rolls?" He asked, opening one of the ovens.

"Close, it's monkey bread. But if you open the oven it's just going to take longer to cook!" Attendant warned, shaking a finger at Napoleon Cake. "I just put them in so they're hardly done."

Pancake had followed Napoleon Cake over to the ovens, which the other food soul had shut rather reluctantly. "You sure they're not done?" Pancake looked back at Master Attendant, "It smells delicious."

"I'm sure, Pancake," Master Attendant smiled. "But if you're so hungry that you can't wait, I can cook you up something. Eggs?"

"Yes!" Pancake grinned, he tied his blanket tightly around his waist and bounded back over to Master Attendant. "Thanks, Boss!"

"No problem, what about you, Napoleon Cake?" Attendant cocked their head to the side and put a hand on their hip. "Want any eggs?"

Napoleon Cake scrunched up their nose and stayed standing near the ovens, "No thanks, Attendant. I've only got a taste for sweets."

With a roll of their eyes, Attendant shrugged and walked to the fridge to get the things they would need to make eggs. "If you say so, but you're not eating all of it you know!" They shouted from inside the fridge as they awkwardly filled their arms with a cartoon of eggs, milk, and butter. Pancake helped them by taking the large jug of milk from them. "You have to share with everyone else."

"But, Attttteennnndant!" Napoleon Cake whined, sticking his head around the oven to shut the door as Attendant and Pancake exited the fridge. "I have a sugar problem!"

"The only problem you have, Napoleon Cake, is your unhealthy diet." Attendant teased, sticking their tongue out at the food soul as they put down the eggs and butter. "Are you a diabetic or something?" They grabbed a large, nonstick frying pan from one of the many hooks above the stovetop that held many other pots and pans, ready for use. "I didn't think that food souls could get human diseases."

Napoleon Cake rolled their eyes and stuck out their tongue, blowing raspberries at their Master Attendant. "And my unhealthy diet allows me to be one of your very best food souls! So yes, I think I deserve all this monkey bread."

"Oh don't be such a drama queen," Laughed Attendant as they grabbed a bowl from a cabinet and cracked two eggs into it.

Just then Pudding walked into the kitchen, he was pouring over his little notebook and when he looked up, a surprised look crossed his face. "Well you two are up unusually early," He nodded towards both Napoleon Cake and Pancake before turning to Master Attendant at the stove. "Good morning, Attendant. Is there anything I can help you with? I could open the restaurant for you."

"Oh mornin', Pudding!" Master Attendant smiled, they had beat the eggs with milk and a fork until they were pale yellow, and was just pouring the egg mixture into the skillet. "No, I'm good, we're not opening the restaurant today."

"We're- but, Attendant, that will put us behind on revenue. We just spent a much larger amount than we usually do on groceries." Pudding flipped through his notebook until he found a page that listed their most recent expenses. "We've never not opened the restaurant before, what's the reason why?"

Pancake handed Attendant a spatula and they poked and shovelled at the eggs in the skillet, "Pudding-" Attendant smiled bemusedly. "Have you seen the snow outside? No one would come here in all that," They pointed an egg skillet at the door to the kitchens.

"It's snowed?" Pudding asked, he was too short to see out the kitchen door window into the restaurant so he poked his head outside the door. Attendant heard him gasp over the sound of the frying eggs. "Yes- maybe it was better that you closed the restaurant today." He said, coming back into the kitchen.

***

In the next hour, the rest of the food souls were up and informed about they restaurant being closed. Some of them grabbed some of the remaining bites of monkey bread for themselves, while others skipped food to instead early go outside and play.

Attendant had to tell Tempura that they didn't care how much the cold had no effect on food souls, that they would just feel much better if he wore a winter jacket or a shirt or at least  _ something  _ to cover his bare chest. After begging them for a full on minute, Tempura finally obliged to wear a sweatshirt outside.

Each and every one of the food souls were doing their own thing. Milk and Coffee were at a table in the restaurant playing checkers; Chocolate and Black Tea were in the common room listening to the news report on the radio; Pudding and Brownie (on Attendant's direct orders to relax) were at a table in the restaurant doing crosswords together; Napoleon Cake and Pastel de Nata were baking brownies in the kitchen; Salad and Escargot were napping in the common room; Omurice and Rice were together at a table reading through a stack of romance manga; Hamburger and Cola were in the corner of the restaurant on the floor, sharing a pair of earbuds and listening to music; and Milk Tea and Beer were at a table talking and writing together.

Master Attendant knew some of the food souls were also outside or back in the rooms, but they were searching for a very specific food soul: Foie Gras. Attendant had walked through the kitchens, bobbed around tables in the restaurant, and even searched in the common room, but they could just not find her! They finally stepped into the restaurant to look around it for a second time when they finally spotted her.

Foie Gras was floating by the the large glass windows at the front of the restaurant with her nose nearly against the glass. She gripped her scepter with both hands and gave only the faintest of smiles to the snow outside. Attendant quietly hurried over to her as not to spook her. They stood beside her for a second without her noticing while they looked not outside, but at her.

"Foie Gras?" They asked slowly.

She was not startled by Attendant, instead Foie Gras turned slowly to look at them. "Yes, Attendant?" She asked, still holding on to her scepter, like it was grounding her.

Attendant couldn't help the smile that spread across their lips, "Some time ago you asked to make a snowman with me, at the time there wasn't any snow, but now," They gestured outside. "There's enough snow for a whole army of snowmen. Would you like to make one with me?"

A bright smile overcame Foie Gras' face and she nodded, " _ Oui _ , Attendant, I'd love that." One of her hands left her scepter to grab Master Attendant's hand and hold it in her own. "It was fate, I knew that day when I asked you that you agree, and look now," She turned to look out the window again. "Here we are with the snow and the will to make a snowman together."

Foie Gras' hand felt cold in Attendant's, but they didn't mind. They gave her hand a soft squeeze and nodded. "Hey, I promised you that I'd make a snowman with you. I never break my promises, Foie Gras. You can count on that. Why don't I get dressed for the cold and then we can go out and get started?"

Foie Gras nodded and with that, Master Attendant ran off to their bedroom to get ready. They rummaged around in their closet until they found the winter clothes that they really should've started wearing a month ago when the temperature dropped. They slipped on a heavy coat, warm leather gloves, a knit hat that had pulled down over their ears, and a pair of winter boots.

Now dressed for the cold, Attendant rushed back out to the front of the restaurant where Foie Gras was waiting for them. Then they went outside through the back doors of the kitchens (they would have never got the front doors open without breaking them due to all the snow) and looked around. Although many food souls decided to spend their day off inside, nearly just as many decided to spend theirs outside. Tempura was having a snowball fight with Pancake, Bamboo Rice, and Eclair; Eggette and Pineapple Cake were sledding down a little hill; the Double Scoop twins were trying to ice skate on a frozen pond; and Cold Rice Shrimp and Jiuniang were making snow angels.

"Why don't we build it there?" Foie Gras asked, pointing towards a small, empty spot under a barren tree.

"Looks like the perfect place!" Attendant nodded, they stepped forward eagerly, but the snow was high and came up to their knees. They had so much trouble walking in it that finally Foie Gras flew above them and grabbed their hands, hoisting them up from the snow and carrying them over to their designated snowman building spot.

Even from just their little struggle in the snow, Master Attendant was puffing and their cheeks were ruddy. "Thanks, Foie Gras. Now let's get to work on making the best snowman ever!"

And together, the food soul and their Attendant started rolling out balls of snow to make their snowman.

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally had this idea for months! And I wasn't able to stop thinking about it until I wrote it!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
